Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and methods and, more particularly, to surgical forceps and methods for manufacturing jaw members of surgical forceps.
Background of Related Art
Open or endoscopic electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis. The electrode of each opposing jaw member is charged to a different electric potential such that when the jaw members grasp tissue, electrical energy can be selectively transferred through the tissue. A surgeon can treat tissue by either cauterizing, coagulating/desiccating, sealing, and/or simply reducing or slowing bleeding, by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied between the electrodes and through the tissue.
In order to promote accurate, consistent and effective, sealing and other tissue treatment effects, one or more insulative stop members may be positioned along one or both opposed surfaces of the jaw members to maintain a specific gap distance between the jaw members when the jaw members are in a clamping position with tissue grasped therebetween.
The stop members may be secured to the opposed surfaces of the jaw members via one or more suitable securement methods. The current techniques of forming and securing the stop members to the opposed surfaces of the jaw members may require specialty equipment, precise tolerances, and/or introduce process variability which increases the manufacturing cost of the jaw members.